Beso Robado
by Akira Hatake
Summary: kushina Uzumaki era conocida por ser la Kunoichi mas valiente, dispuesta a hacer todo sin acobardarse por nada ni por nadie pero toda esa valentia que la caracterizaba desaparecia cuando intentaba robarle un beso a Minato Namikaze.—¿A donde te vas valentia? cuando mas te necesito ¡Desapareces'ttebane!—grito la pelirroja frustrada.


Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si me perteneciera habría SasoDei.

Cambio de escena: /

Dialogo: —hola

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kushina caminaba por las calles de Konoha con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil Dattebane? —dijo ella sujetándose de los cabellos.

Llego a una tienda de la cual emanaba un delicioso olor a ramen. Entro a la tienda sentándose en el asiento de la esquina.

—Konnichiwa, Kushina-chan—saludo Ayame la hija del dueño de la tienda. — ¿Lo de siempre? —pregunto.

—Aja—respondió y se decidió por esperar su plato.

—Te digo que Fugaku me invito a una cita—dijo una morocha de ojos negros.

— ¿D-De veras? No me i-imagino a Fugaku-san pisando su orgullo como para hacer eso—dijo una pelinegra de ojos perlas sentándose en el asiento al lado de Kushina sin darse cuenta de su presencia, al igual que la pelirroja.

Kushina soltó un suspiro frustrado y ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Kushina? —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Eh? Hola Hanna, Hola Mikoto—saludo la Uzumaki sin muchas ganas y ambas pelinegras se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué sucede, Kushi-chan? —pregunto Hanna preocupada.

Kushina dio un saltito y se sonrojo al recordar el porqué de su frustración.

— ¿No se van a reír ni burlar? —cuestiono ella poniendo un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza. Justo en ese momento llego Ayame con los platos pues al ver a las tres kunoichis juntas sabía que tenía que llevar más de uno.

—Quiero robarle un beso a Minato—dijo dándole vueltas a su plato de ramen con los palillos.

Hanna y Mikoto se atragantaron con el ramen que ya habían empezado a comer y se golpeaban el pecho tratando de no ahogarse.

Mikoto parpadeo incrédula mirando a su amiga, la gran Kushina, la habanera sangrienta le quería robar un beso a Minato, el chico más deseado de todo Konoha con club de fans incluido.

—Tampoco para tanto'ttebane—se quejó la Uzumaki.

— ¿y por qué no lo besaste ya? —pregunto Hanna con curiosidad.

—Pues…no. Cuando lo iba a hacer me acobardaba y cambiaba de tema. —respondió la pelirroja con una risita nerviosa.

— ¡¿Te acobardaste?! —grito Mikoto sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Les dije que no se burlen Dattebane!

—Está bien, está bien—dijo Mikoto alzando las manos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato mientras comían el ramen.

—Yo creo que deberías estar a solas con Minato-san, juntar el valor y besarlo en un momento en el que él no se dé cuenta—hablo la Hyuga para sorpresa de sus amigas.

/

Kushina estaba caminando nuevamente por la calle un poco más tranquila dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento para relajarse un poco.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

—Argh ¿A dónde te vas valentía? Cuando más te necesito ¡desapareces'ttebane! —grito la pelirroja frustrada. —Si pudiera atreverme.

— ¿Atreverte a qué? —pregunto un chico rubio apareciendo frente a ella, de cabeza y colgado del tronco del árbol.

— ¡Aaaah! —grito asustada la jinchuriki.

—Gomen—se disculpó el rubio luego de haber saltado del árbol, quedando frente a ella con la mano en la nuca.

—Hola, Minato—saludo Kushina luego de haberse recuperado del susto.

—Hola, Kushina—devolvió el saludo cortésmente. — ¿Atreverte a qué? —volvió a preguntar recordando lo que su amiga había dicho anteriormente.

Kushina se puso un poco nerviosa cuando Minato se sentó frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos azules que para su mala suerte la descolocaban llevándola a otro mundo.

—A esto—y tan rápido como dijo eso se acercó hacia el rubio, uniendo sus labios.

Minato estaba entre sorprendido y agradecido al mismo tiempo y cerro sus ojos poniendo su mano en la nuca de la pelirroja para profundizar el beso.

Kushina en un momento abrió su boca y Minato aprovecho para poder meter su lengua y explorar su cavidad. Sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra sintiendo ese momento eterno hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente obligándolos a separarse en contra de su voluntad, anhelando que aquel contacto entre ellos volviera a ocurrir.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos lentamente, observando los ojos del otro por un breve lapso de tiempo tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones agitadas y queriendo creer que eso no fue un sueño.

Kushina lo miro un segundo antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y levantarse para luego irse corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían correr en dirección opuesta a la que estaba Minato y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto el rubio todavía seguía allí, sentado en el suelo mirando en dirección hacia donde su ladrona de besos se había ido y lentamente se paró para apoyarse en el tronco, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo como nunca.

Por un momento se preguntó si Kushina le había leído la mente o solo fue pura coincidencia el que ella también haya pensado en robarle un beso.

**FIN**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ohayo! ¿Por qué tengo esa extraña sensación de que muchas y muchos van a querer matarme? Jaja

Este Fic está recién salido del horno XD lo escribí recién así que si hay errores disculpen y con la emoción de tener inspiración tan de golpe pues ni ganas de corregir los errores, solo corregí los que vi, dedazos y esas cosas.

¿Adivinen cómo se me ocurrió? Nah no lo van a adivinar. Estaba en la ducha pensando en una cosa y un pensamiento llevo a otro y ¡TA DA! acá está el fruto de ese pensamiento (agradézcanle a mi profe de lengua y al baño que de ahí salen la mayoría de mis ideas) bueno yo me tengo que ir a dormir porque mañana tengo que hacer un trabajo para construcción ciudadana.

Sayonara!


End file.
